inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Blue Flames Chapter 12 : The best of Japan vs Gemini Storm
Akuji and Kobayashi falled down* Akuji & Kobayashi : Whaaaa !! Team : Captain & Kobayashi ! Sakuma : How dare you to shoot a ball like that to a girl Reiza Jr : Hmph ! i don't care you weakling Noah : How cud you ! Akuji lost everthing that he loves Diam : Hahaha...WHAHAHAHAHA ! *The team is laughting* Reize Jr : Next time we wouldn't show mercy ! *After that Akuji and Kobayashi woke up* Akuji : Huh ? What ! Izayoi : You falled down, Akuji Akuji : Ok June : That shot was strong ! Noah : Even Ultimate Dark Catch failed Akuji : I don't care next time i'll stop it *Sakuma where called by Kidou* Sakuma : Yeah Kidou what's it ? Sakuma : Yes are they there ? Ok thanks for you call *Sakuma was done with his call* Noah : What is it coach ? Sakuma : The aliens are with Storm Legends ! Akuji : Ok let's head there ! *The team are in the caravan* Sakuma : (We will stop that alien) *They are arrived* Aiden : Stop it ! Reize Jr : What will you do ? Aiden : I will stop you no matter what ! Reize : You're weak humen Akuji : Stop it right there ! Reize Jr : You again what do you want you noob ? Akuji : We want to fight you're team Reize Jr : This is getting interesting hmph ! challenge accepted *They are in the field* Akuji : This is my team called : The Blue Flames and i'm the captain Akuji Tsukiakari Aiden : I will join the Blue Flames ! Akuji : Ok Reize Jr : This is my team : Gemini Storm and i'm there captain Reize Junior Akuji : let's begin ! *The match started Akuji had the ball* Akuji : you won't get past of me ! Reize : Whaha ! you low creature are funny *Reize got the ball* Kobayashi : Eye the ha.. *GOAL 1-0 FOR GEMINI STORM* Kobayashi : That shot was fast ! Akuji : Give me the ball Kobayashi Kobayashi : Yes captain ! *Akuji get the ball* *Akuji's eyes where glowing called : Kaguyo* Akuji Kaguyo : Out of my way freaking alien ! Diam : Take this ! *Diam failed* Akuji Kaguyo : Whaaa *Akuji shot the ball to Noah* Noah : (Mad Noah appear !) WHAAAAAAAAAAA *Noah became mad* Mad Noah : Out of my way !! *Noah gets past of Reize* Mad Noah : Mad Art : Hatred Break (With Akuji) *Akuji runs to the ball * Akuji : Atomikkuhīto AngelFalco ! Akuji : Eternal Flame Storm !!! Jason : My turn Bakunetsu Storm ! Aiden : Panther Blizzard ! Goryuu Reo : Black Hole *Goryuu Reo got the ball* Goryuu Reo : Reize ! Reize : Astro Break ! Akuji Kaguyo : Noah ! Mad Noah : Hayt ! Akuji Kaguyo : Mad Mad Noah : Art *Aiden comes* Aiden : BLIZZARD ! Everyone : STORM ! Goryuu Reo : Black Hole ! *Black Hole failed* *1-1 GOAL FOR THE BLUE FLAMES* Akuji Kaguyo : You will die To be continued Category:Fanfictions Category:The Blue Flames